Sennin of the Four Nations: The Other Choice
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What if Naruto helped the members of the Avatar Gang instead of Azula? Becoming their ally this ripple will result in grand chances in the main scheme of things. The Unrated version is on YourFanfiction. Kelly1412 of Deviantart image is the cover image.


Sennin of the Four Nations  
000  
Naruto x Harem?  
0000  
''Normal Speech''  
_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls._  
(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)  
**(Dark over lapping echoes)**  
**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**  
000

Author's Note  
000

What's different in this version? Naruto will be a big brother figure to both Zuko and Mai, meaning Maiko. With Naruto on the Gang's Side, there is no way Ba Sing Se is going to fall. That would just be bad writing, meaning Azula will experience a failure and having to deal with the fall out of her displeased father and an attraction to Naruto on the side of the enemy. Now this is the stuff that should be imperative or obvious from what's known.

00000

Story Start  
00000

Two figures were over looking a battle between two Fire Nation citizens and Water Tribe young man was a few inches shorter of being six feet even in height with spiky shoulder length, sun-kissed blond hair. He was wearing black cargo pants, boots with soles on the feet and a dark orange-flame red shirt along with a cloak over with flame like colors painted the edge of the cloak and in the middle of the cloak the following was spelled out phonetically. **'**Umarekawaru pasu no dai ni no kenja'

His companion was a bit shorter with waist length red hair, a white choker, wrist bands and violet colored eyes. Her form was quite slender which made the woman an agile fighter to which she also sported a long-sleeved sky blue blouse with a high-collar and black fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that looked like an Hakama.

The Water tribe citizens found themselves over powered and caught. They both had the dark skinned and hair of water tribe citizens. Their clothes blue and not best suited for the area. The young man, was not a bender, relying on a boomerang and somehow resistant to the acrobat's chi-blocking ability where his head was concerned. His companion, by her very scent his sister was pinned to the tree by the dark haired girl's stiletto's, remarkable fit and attractive, she showed promise in water bending.

Then there was the young women with red colors. The first one looked slightly older with well coiffed black hair with low pig tails. Her expression seemed rather emotionless and she was wearing a dark red shirt, with a sleeveless murion robe over it with black-grey pants. The other girl was younger and bright eye, with a long brown ponytail and a bright smile. She was wearing a midriff bearing outfit consisted of red shoes, pink pants with a red over skirt with slits that revealed her legs, a pink top and removable triangular collar and wrist-lets. ''The older of the two began speaking, '' I thought when Ty Lee and I finally caught you guys it would be more exciting.' ' she slumped slightly as she finished this sentence. She looked down as disappointment formed on her face. Her knives dipped slightly from her fingers as she slightly relaxed her guard. ''Oh well, victory is boring.''

Suddenly, a blast of air caused the both of them to jump back. Dropping down between them the blond hair youth slowly stood up, dust himself off and introduced himself. ''Hello my beauties, the name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not sure what's going on, but surely we can all get along?''

''W-Was that air bending?'' the perky girl asked. ''But I thought the Avatar was a kid?''

''Must be some Avatar trick. It doesn't matter, take him out!'' Mai ordered as she immediately went into attack mode. Her knives went flying when the blond's companion suddenly appeared, knocking them away with kunai with ease.

''Mei-Ling, I'll leaves knives to you.'' Naruto told the mute as he cocked his head to the water tribes member. ''You two might want to run.'' he suggested, allowing the two to escape.

Doing a series of flips Ty Lee closed the distance between them. She pressed the attack, attempting to chi-block the mysterious blond who dodged all her strikes with ease. Ty Lee's fingers graced over Naruto's chin as he moved his head back. He quickly spun to the side as another finger nearly grazed his nose. ''You fight using a style reminiscent of the Hyuugas.''

The girls eyes widened in surprise. ''Hyuugas? My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother's name family name is Hyuuga.''

''Really?'' Naruto asked in surprised as he continued dodging her strikes. ''Was her first name Hanabi?''

''Yeah,'' the girl exclaimed. ''How'd you know?''

''Lucky guess,'' Naruto cheekily answered with a grin. ''So your name is Ty Lee was it?'' he asked as he spun and came to a stop. Ty Lee attempted to strike only for the blond to catch it. Ty Lee's face heat up and she merely nodded. ''You're pretty cute.''

A smile broke out on Ty Lee's face. ''Thanks. I think you're pretty cute too.'' she admitted.

''In that case you should join me for lunch.'' he asked her out, but her companion cut in before he could get an answer.

''Ty Lee! What are you doing! Stop flirting and fight!'' Mai growled as she found herself forced on the defensive as her opponent pressed the attack. She was not used to fighting an opponent hand to hand. Mai was at her strongest when fighting from a range or with Ty Lee who took on closed range threats. She was long range, Ty Lee was close range, and more often then not Azula was mid-range.

''So, are you a friend of the Avatar?'' Ty Lee asked as Naruto let go of her hand.

''Avatar?'' he asked, scratching the back of his head before his eyes lit up. ''Oh yeah, that messiah guy I've been hearing about. I've been looking for him.''

''Well those were his companions. We were hoping they lead us to him!''

''Ty Lee!" Mai exclaimed, in disbelief at how, ditzy her companion could be.

''Oops! I guess I wasn't suppose to say that.'' she sheepishly chuckled.

''Hhm,'' Naruto turned to Mei-Ling. ''Ling-chan, were heading out. We're following the water benders.'' he ordered as Mei-ling stopped attacking Mai who was on the ropes. Her arms felt like they were going to fall off from blocking her mysterious attackers fierce strikes. ''As for you,'' he said, taking Ty Lee's hand and kissing it. ''I'll see you later my lady.'' he then winked at her before he and his companion ran towards a nearby tree. Leaping up at it several leaves ranched itself from its branches as they both disappeared.

''What in the spirits was that about?'' Mai sourly exclaimed.

Ty Lee chuckled. ''Sorry.'' She dreamily sighed. ''He was just really cute, and did you see the way he move? He's really strong, I couldn't land a single hit on him.''

Mai scowled. ''A probably enemy whose strong enough that he even dodges your strikes easily is not a good thing Ty Lee.'' Mai informed her. Ty Lee may have been bubbly, but her hand to hand combat skill was the level of a master. The same could be said of Mai's ability with long ranged knives. After all, the prodigy of the royal family and Princess would have no need for any amateurs.

''Well, he doesn't appear friends with the Avatar right? We just have to head him and his friend off.''

Mai wasn't sure what was going on in Ty Lee's head, but right now they needed to hurry up and catch up to Azula. She didn't want to be on the receiving hand of her displeased friend if things didn't go to plan. '_Friend?' _she snorted. '_Just using that term and Azula, who am I kidding?' _

By the time Naruto and Mei-Ling caught up with the group they were already leaving. ''AVATAR HEY! HEY! HEY LISTEN! HEY!'' Naruto shouted up to the group and the Avatar's Bison. All the blond could see was something along the lines of the female water bending pointing down to them. Naruto and Mei Ling waited as the Bison came to a slow glide to the ground.

''My name is Aang,'' the young kid greeted with a friendly smile. ''Thank you for saving my friends,'' he said with a bow.

''No problem,'' he said as returned the bow. ''I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and this is my companion Mei-Ling,'' he introduced her. ''She's mute, she communicates by reading lip and doing sign language. I'll interpret for her.''

''I'm Katara, you really saved us.'' the water bending stated.

''No problem,'' Naruto replied with a kindly shrug and smile.

''And this is my brother Sokka.'' she said, pulling the boy forward who made something of an awkward squawk.

''Yeah, hey,'' he mumbled and noticed his sister's annoyed look. ''What? Need I remind you what happened the last time some pretty boy showed up and saved us?'' he asked, reminding his sister of the Jet incident.

''That suspicion means you've been helped in the past only for someone to have betrayed your trust, most likely with murderous intention.'' Naruto accurately guessed, surprising them. ''I...I sort of dealt with the situation before.'' he said before looking past them and noticing the girl in green. ''And you miss?''

''Miss?'' the girl answered in an unladylike snort.

''I'm no miss. Toph Bei Fong, Greatest Earth Bender in the world!'' she proudly boasted. ''And don't you forget it Loudmouth!''

''Toph!'' Katara chastised as Mei-Ling merely snickered.  
_  
'She's rather perceptive.' _Mei-Ling noted as Naruto frowned, his cheeks reddening.

''What? He's rather loud. He has to prove himself if he wants a better name.'' Toph remarked. As far as she was concerned the boy hadn't done anything impressive, he was just there.

''Now, about why I'm here,'' Naruto began, trying to bring the discussion on topic.

''Oh yeah, so you were looking for me right?'' Aang asked. ''We're kind of in a hurry though. So what can I help you with?''

''Oh nothing much. I'm just here to kill you is all,'' Naruto simply answered as the Gaang's eyes widened. Mei-Ling groaned and face palmed as Naruto merely smiled. '_Remind me why we're friends again?' _she asked him.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Hah! Take that! This is how Kyuubi16 gets it done. Namikaze09 and that other guy may have their versions. But I'm the one who does it from the other perspective. By the way, there is a very Kinky Naruto x Ty Lee one shot I'm going to do. You will only find it on YourFanfiction. That's Your Fanfiction dot com. Also the unrated version of my Naruto x Kairi one shots and my other stories will only be found on that site as well. NaruHinaSakufan1 who wrote Pile of Lemons will be there as well, but I'm going to beta his fics to make it more comprehensible and sensible so you can also look forward to that, balancing things a bit and all.


End file.
